Love in the Time of Cavemen
by PenisControl
Summary: Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU/Parody.
1. Prologue

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**A/N:**Seeing as I left out the imagery in this fic, imagine the beach as sandy, the forest as green, all caves as dark and grey and the Cavemen and Cavewomen with excessive body hair, bad odour, rotten teeth and bad skin. Now on with the fic!

Rule of thumb: All names must have at least one 'G'.

Harry - Haggy

Draco - Drago

Ron - Gon

Hermione - Heggony

Dumbledore - Duggdore

Narcissa - Naggigga

Hagrid - Hagid

Voldemort - Voggymog

Lucius - Lugus

Ginny - Giggy

Snape - Snag

Pansy - Paggy

Blaise - Blag

Lily - Liggy

**Prologue** Part 1/10

Haggy never had the life of a normal Caveman. Instead of growing up in a loving cavehold with his Cavemum and Cavedad, he grew up with some weird Cavepeople he didn't like much. He had no idea who they were and two of them were very large and couldn't move out of the cave without getting puffed. They forced him to hunt for all their food, and sweep all the dust and dirt out of their cave with a fern frond everyday. Unfortunately for Haggy, the floor of the cave was actually just dust and dirt so he was clubbed sometimes for not cleaning well enough, but not often because it would tire out the oldest fattest Caveman in the cave. These horrible Cavepeople had told Haggy all his life that his Caveparents were killed in a horrible cavebrawl that happened when Haggy was a little Caveman between caves 2a and 5d. Sometime later in his life, a giant Caveman called Hagid came along and rescued Haggy. He told Haggy his Caveparents were actually eaten by the evil Tyrannosaurus Rex, Voggymog and Duggdore had decided to put him in cave 4f with the mean Cavepeople because it had the best protection from Voggymog if he decided to turn up and finish his job off by eating Haggy. It was, after all, the only cave with beach access.

After that Haggy had gone off to Duggdore's giant cave to learn about caveart, hunting, cooking, cave design, and hide making. Haggy found out that his dead Caveparents had left him lots of furs and hides for him in the care of Duggdore, so he got a new black Jaguar loincloth and was very happy, as his bits didn't dangle in the wind anymore. He even met his two best friends at Hogwog (for that was the special name Duggdore called his learning cave). They were called Gon and Heggony, and they had much fun getting lost in all the side-chambers at Hogwog. Unfortunately, Duggdore was counting on Haggy to kill Voggymog so he had to be taught hunting much more than the other subjects.

When the time had come, Voggymog had grown strong from eating the sacrifices of the Cavepeople who worshipped him (known as Carcass Eaters) and Haggy and the rest of the crew from Hogwog ran at Voggymog and attacked him with spears. But the victory was bitter-sweet, as their mentor Duggdore had died from an infection earlier that season when he'd been bitten by Voggymog.

There was much rejoicing, and Haggy, Gon and Heggony decided to set up a cave (cave 7b) and live there for the rest of their lives.

_Tbc._

**A/N2:** Hope your curiosity has been peaked. I'll probably be updating every second day from now. Peace.


	2. Really nice bum

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary: **Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Hardening of mansticks, aggressive Caveman behaviour and unintelligible language.

**A/N:**Yay! I got reviews. Happy times. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 1: **Really nice bum.

Drago was very unhappy. His Cavefather, Lugus had been hauled off for his participation as a Carcass Eater in the recent Cavewars, and that meant he was just left with his irritating Cavemother, Naggigga. Drago didn't like this at all, Naggigga was not used to doing anything for herself, and since the Council of Cavepersons had repossessed all their furs and Cavehelpers, she didn't know how to run a cavehold anymore. So Drago was left to do everything while Naggigga would often flounce about and smear different colours of dirt on her face to make herself look pretty to other Cavemen in the hopes she'd get a new Caveman to look after her.

Naggigga threw a rock at his head. "Uuugh, UGH!" She demanded.

Drago frowned. "Ugha, ugh. Guh!"

Despite not wanting to, he soon found he was carrying his 2 half coconuts down to the river to get Naggigga and him a drink. "Voo, guh," He grumbled to himself. As he bent down to get the water, he saw Haggy and his posse of Gon and Heggony out of the corner of his eye. "AH, BOOGA!" He groaned. Haggy and him had never seen eye to eye. It's not as if it was Drago's fault that his Cavefather was a Carcass Eater, but Haggy didn't see it that way.

Haggy growled and threw some leaves in the air in a warning manner. Gon howled beside him and Heggony attempted to ignore them all, staring at a lizard on a nearby tree. Haggy shook his head agitatedly, "Drago, ooh, juby!" He yelled.

Drago would not back down. If Haggy wanted a fight, he'd get it. He accepted Haggy's challenge by waving his arms about. Gon attempted to step forward, but Haggy pushed him back, taking out his club from the strap of his loincloth. "Guh! Juby, UGHA!" Drago said, and backed away. He couldn't fight Haggy, he'd left his club in his cave! How embarrassing. If there was one thing they all learnt at Hogwog, it's that you should never leave your cave without your club.

"ACK! ACK!" Gon cried in victory.

"Gon, GON! Ugha," Haggy said, and shook his head in warning at Gon. Gon moped away.

Drago took this as his cue to leave, he picked up his half coconut shells, and ambled away back to his cave, but he couldn't shake off the stare of Haggy as he disappeared into the bushes.

---

Haggy had just had the weirdest thing happen to him when he had seen Drago earlier that day. Drago was a very pretty Caveman, both Gon and Heggony had indicated so many times, but Haggy had never had this reaction to him before. When he had seen Drago bending over to get water from the river, he felt his manstick twitch. After that, his manstick had gotten hard and had pointed at Drago! Haggy tried to hide it by starting a fight with Drago, and even though it had worked and sufficiently distracted them all, Haggy was still left unsatisfied when Drago walked away. Haggy noticed that Drago had a really nice bum.

Haggy wasn't stupid. He knew all about this type of thing. Everyone had learnt about making little Cavepeople in Hogwog. Duggdore had showed them all how it happened with the aid of a goat and cave drawings. Duggdore explained that all Caveboys would know they had become Cavemen when their manstick would get hard, and Cavegirls would know they had become Cavewomen when two fleshy sacs would grow out of their chest. Cavemen would then know when and with whom, to mate if their manstick got hard and pointed at someone. This Cavewoman would live with the Caveman and the Caveman would put his manstick in them and they'd have little Cavepeople sometime thereafter.

Gon got very excited one day when his manstick pointed at Heggony. So when Haggy had gone out hunting, Gon had put his manstick in Heggony. She was all swollen at the moment and Gon expected them to have little Cavepeople any time now. Gon had told Haggy all about his experience, and that Heggony's flesh sacs were very good to touch and squeeze. Gon had hoped that Haggy's manstick would point at Gon's little sister, Giggy. But before that could happen, another Caveman's manstick pointed at her and now they already had 3 little Cavepeople.

And now Haggy's manstick had pointed at Drago! After all this time, all his Cavefriends had already had their manstick point at people, and FINALLY it had happened for Haggy! Haggy was very happy. He knew his friends would understand. Soon he could put his manstick in Drago and Haggy could move out of cave 7b and stop bothering Gon and Heggony, especially since Gon always wanted to put his manstick in Heggony, but wouldn't do it in front of Haggy.

Haggy now had to break the news to Gon and Heggony.

"Gon! Heggony!" He shouted. Gon and Heggony came running.

"Haggy?" Heggony answered.

Haggy smiled and pointed at his manstick. "Drago!" He cheered and held his manstick up out of his loincloth so Gon and Heggony would understand.

"HAGGY!" Gon fumed.

Haggy's smile dropped. "Gon?"

Heggony kicked Gon and hugged Haggy. "Haggy," she beamed, "Haggy vog Drago?"

Haggy shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. Haggy still didn't like Drago very much, much less LOVE him, but he really wanted to put his manstick in Drago, and maybe when their little Cavepeople came along, he would love Drago by then. But it looked as though Gon was having none of it.

Gon was completely red in the face. "Haggy," Gon spitted, "Drago woob!"

Haggy knew Drago was an asshole, Gon didn't have to tell him that. They'd fought plenty of times as Cavechildren at Hogwog. But that was ages ago, and Drago hadn't done anything mean to them for years, maybe he'd changed?

"Drago buv?" Haggy tried. Gon looked unconvinced. Heggony just winked at him, and led Gon away back into their cave.

Haggy steeled himself. Drago had to be good now. He just had to.

_Tbc._

Cavespeak Glossary (READ AT OWN RISK OF MAKING THE DIALOGUE LESS 'FUNNY')

ugh - water

ugha - no

guh - dammit

booga - oh no

voo - how annoying

juby - fight

ack - loser

vog - love

woob - asshole

buv - good


	3. Drago can go die

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Confusing Cavemen frotting and spilling of manseed.

**A/N:** Oh noes! Things just got a whole lot more porny! XD

**Chapter 2: **Drago can go die.

Drago and Naggigga were eating their afternoon food of fruit, when there was a banging on the side of the cave. Naggigga frowned as Drago got up to investigate.

It was Haggy! And he didn't have his club with him either. Drago approached him warily. "Haggy?" He asked.

Haggy took off his loincloth and showed Drago his manstick pointing at him. Drago was shocked. He stared at it for a while and felt his own manstick twitch. "Drago?" Haggy reached out for him and pulled him in close to his body.

Drago didn't know what to do. Haggy's manstick was rubbing against Drago's stomach, and it looked like Haggy liked it a lot. But Drago never knew that Haggy liked him like that. And Drago also knew that Haggy definitely didn't have flesh sacs, and all of the Cavemen Drago knew put their mansticks in Cavewomen with flesh sacs on their chest.

Haggy rutted against Drago, and soon enough Drago's manstick was pointing at Haggy as well! Drago crowed in delight and rubbed his manstick against Haggy's leg. To what end he did not know, he just knew he had to keep going. All of a sudden, Haggy cried out and a thick white liquid came out of the end of Haggy's manstick onto Drago's chest. Haggy slumped forward and sleepily grabbed for Drago's own manstick under his lion-skin loincloth, which erupted when Haggy touched it. Drago saw stars, it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced! And it was with Haggy. Which was just too weird for Drago. Haggy bought his hand up and licked the white stuff that had gotten onto it from Drago's manstick. He screwed his face up and laughed. Well, I never! Drago thought. Haggy just laughed at him!

"Haggy!" Drago fumed. "UGHA!" And promptly slapped him.

"Drago?" Haggy whispered, and held his cheek.

Drago ran away before Haggy could catch him, back to his cave and his Cavemother.

---

Haggy was upset. He'd been so happy just before! His manstick had pointed at Drago and then Drago's manstick had pointed at Haggy, and then they'd rubbed against each other before both squirting their manseed everywhere. But Drago obviously didn't like it as much as Haggy because he'd hit him and ran away! And Haggy hadn't even gotten to put his manstick in Drago.

Haggy moped home and sat in the corner of cave 7b. Gon looked smug at Haggy's return and sad face, but Heggony squeezed his arm and gave Haggy an understanding look. They'd eaten their night food of Boar and roots, and Gon and Heggony had gone to their corner. Now Haggy was all alone to think.

Why didn't Drago like Haggy? Haggy was handsome (all the Cavewomen said so) and he'd treated Drago nicely. He could hunt and cook really well. Maybe Drago wanted someone who could make hides and draw caveart to put his manstick in him? Then it hit Haggy. Maybe Drago didn't want ANYONE to put their manstick in him! After all, Drago had a manstick as well, maybe he wanted to put his manstick into someone else. And Haggy definitely didn't have flesh sacs on his chest, so Drago knew he wasn't a Cavewoman. So that was it. Drago liked Cavewoman, and didn't want to have little Cavepeople with Haggy because he was a Caveman and wanted to put his manstick in Drago.

Well, Drago can go die! Haggy thought to himself, as he finally found a restless sleep.

_Tbc_

**A/N2:** Sorry about not dividing the last chapter into two lots on the page, little did I know that this site does NOT support all the characters that appear on my keyboard. So I redid the last chapters. Not a big deal, but I'm a little anal about those kind of things. No need to read them again or anything. :)


	4. Putting his manstick in a wastehole

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Heart to heart with Naggigga and realisations of where a Caveman's manstick goes when he's with another Caveman.

**A/N:**Here's a bit of a 'filler' chapter (as far as this fic is concerned anyhoos), next chapter will have more Caveman smexy time...because I'm perverted. Enjoy today's installment.

**Chapter 3: **Putting his manstick in a wastehole.

Drago could not understand why Haggy had laughed at him earlier. Maybe Haggy didn't think Drago performed very well as a Caveman? Maybe Haggy had wanted Drago to put his manstick in him but Drago had just spurted his manseed onto Haggy's hand when Haggy had tried to guide it to where it was supposed to go? But where was it supposed to go anyway? Cavewomen had a hole to put the Caveman's manstick in them, but Cavemen only had a hole for getting rid of waste. Maybe his manstick was supposed to go there? Drago did not like the idea of putting his manstick in Haggy's wastehole. So if Haggy didn't like him for it then that was too bad.

Naggigga noticed the look on Drago's face and tittered at him.

"Guh, Mug, ugha," Drago told her listlessly.

Naggigga crawled over to him and stroked his hair. Whenever Drago was upset as a small Caveperson, Naggigga would stroke his hair and tell him that she loved him no matter what. It was often during these times that Drago would tell her what was bothering him and she would attempt to help by giving him advice.

"Haggy," Drago sighed.

"Voo! Ack!" She cried in indignation.

Since she'd been out of the loop, Naggigga had no idea that Drago's feelings had changed towards Haggy during the day. Drago wanted to explain, but knew it would be difficult. Especially with their limited vocabulary.

"Haggy…buv, Mug," He explained.

Naggigga huffed and tugged at his hair gently. "Drago, vog Haggy?" She asked.

Drago thought about this for a few moments. He didn't think he LOVED Haggy, but Haggy was very attractive to him. Not only was he strong and had pretty eyes, but he could hunt and cook (something that was severely lacking in their cavehold) and no doubt he'd be able to produce many offspring. He was definitely the perfect catch, but what about the small problem of Drago being a Caveman and not a Cavewoman?

He expressed this concern to his Cavemother by pointing at her where her hole was (even though he couldn't see it through her luxuriant cheetah skin - thank goodness) and then pointed at his manstick before throwing his arms up in the air and waving them about while wriggling the rest of his body.

"Ah," Naggigga smiled. "Lugus hub fon," She explained, and pointed at her covered wastehole.

EW! Drago did NOT want to know his Cavefather had put his manstick in his Cavemother's wastehole! That was too much! BUT, if Lugus DID put his manstick there and Naggigga had given birth to him, then that would mean a Caveman might also be able to have little Cavepeople by having another Caveman put their manstick in his wastehole. No one had ever tried it before to Drago's knowledge, but it made sense. Drago smiled happily. He patted his stomach and grinned.

Naggigga frowned. "Booga," She said. Drago looked confused. "Lugus hub fon, Drago cogda fum."

WHAT?! So even though Lugus had put his manstick in Naggigga's wastehole, Drago had been born from Naggigga's Cavewoman hole? So Drago was back to the start. Though it was POSSIBLE for a Caveman to attempt to reproduce by putting his manstick in a wastehole, nothing would come of it. It seemed as if Duggdore was right all along. The manseed of a Caveman must need to be planted up a Cavewoman's hole for it to grow into a little Caveperson in the Cavewoman's stomach.

Drago knew that he really didn't want little Cavepeople anyway. He would let Haggy put his manstick in his wastehole if he wanted to, but Haggy would probably want little Cavepeople and Drago would definitely not be able to have them. Ah well. It's not as if it mattered anyway. Since Haggy wanted Drago to put his manstick in Haggy's wastehole and not the other way around. Which Drago didn't feel comfortable doing at all.

---

Haggy woke up as the sun shone threw the cave door. He noticed his manstick was very hard. Images of Drago came to mind and his manstick grew even harder, if that was possible. Haggy groaned in frustration. He knew he'd decided to give up on Drago, but his manstick was very persistent indeed.

Just then, Gon walked over to him holding his club and spear. "Guh," he groaned and threw them at Haggy. Haggy blushed and covered his manstick back up with his loincloth.

They were to go out hunting today on the beach. Heggony had been annoying them for a while that she would like very much to have some fish for night food. So Gon obviously had decided that today was the day they would have it for night food, so Heggony would stop complaining that he didn't want the little Caveperson inside her to grow big and strong. Which he did. Of course.

Haggy and Gon trotted off to the beach with a palm frond to collect their fish on, and bid Heggony goodbye.

_Tbc._

Cavespeak Glossary (for this chapter)

hub - mate

fon - wastehole

fum - Cavewoman hole

cogda - born

Mug - mother


	5. Better than his fingers

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Fingering of wasteholes, kissing and RIMMING. Oh my.

**A/N:** -hides- I'm such a perv! I can't believe I wrote this even after knowing what kind of HYGIENE standards Cavemen had. Hope it doesn't squick anybody. Now onto the smut!

**Chapter 4: **Better than his fingers.

Drago had woken up sticky from his own manseed that morning and decided that he needed to wash it away. Naggigga was still asleep, so he went to their private bathing place by himself. It was a little ways off the beach and was provided with water from the sea.

Drago quickly washed away the remains of his manseed and scrubbed his skin with the sand for a while to get rid of any dirt he had on him. Once he was done, he sat in the water and thought.

How was Haggy's manstick supposed to fit in his wastehole anyway? It seemed like a very tight fit to Drago. And who said Drago would like it anyway? Drago had never put anything in his wastehole before. Perhaps he could put a finger in and see? He took one of his fingers and attempted to put it into his wastehole. It felt extremely weird to Drago. He wiggled it around. And HUZZAH! He touched something that made his body shake and his manstick hard. Drago decided that if ONE finger made him feel that, then surely TWO would be better! Drago put in another finger. It hurt a little this time, but he could reach the nub he found the first time better with his middle finger. He rubbed the spot and decided to add a third finger.

Drago was grunting and moaning as his fingers went in and out. There was definitely some merit to this after all! Drago had no doubt a manstick would feel even better than his fingers.

Just then, he heard the snap of a twig behind him.

---

Haggy and Gon had a small catch of fish on their palm frond already, but Gon wanted more. He reasoned that Heggony would be more happy with more fish. Haggy agreed and they decided to split up to cover more of the beach.

Haggy was walking along when he heard a noise like a hurt animal. Thinking this would be a good opportunity to get an easy meal, Haggy approached the sound with caution, shuffling through the sand and raising his spear in a threatening manor in case the animal were to see him. What Haggy saw made him stop and stare.

Drago was lying in a puddle of water making groaning noises and splashing the water about everywhere. Haggy was thoroughly confused. This wasn't usual bathing behaviour. But he was not going to go near Drago, he'd already promised himself that he would not go near Drago unless Drago came to apologise to him for running away.

Haggy stood and watched for a while until he noticed something strange. It looked like Drago was bouncing around on his hand. But why would he be doing that? Drago moved forward and then Haggy could see what he was doing. Drago had his fingers in his wastehole! How curious! Haggy never thought of doing that before. But Drago looked like he was enjoying it a lot. His manstick was pointing up and now that Haggy listened more closely, his groaning sounded as if he liked it, not like he was in pain at all. This made Haggy feel hot and his manstick go hard. Then it hit him. He could put his manstick in Drago's wastehole! It made sense. He had wondered before on how he would put his manstick in Drago, but he thought he'd know when it came to the time. Now everything was clear. Haggy would put his manstick in Drago's wastehole, Drago would like it, and they would have little Cavepeople.

He walked closer to Drago so he could do just that. If the way Drago was acting was anything to go by, he would like it if Haggy were to bend him over and put his manstick in him. A crack sounded underneath his foot and Drago turned to look at him.

Drago's face went red. Haggy must have frightened him. He attempted to calm Drago by putting his hands up and letting go of his spear to indicate his intentions. Drago was still red. Maybe he was expecting Haggy to put his manstick in him? Although Haggy knew he shouldn't, his manstick liked that idea very much, and no decent Caveman would ever not listen to his manstick. Haggy took off his loincloth so Drago could see his manstick. Drago's eyes widened, but he didn't seem to object so Haggy got into the puddle with him and turned Drago around so he could see his wastehole. The hole looked wide enough for his manstick to fit, but he put a finger in there like Drago had done to make sure. It was warm and tight around his finger. Haggy's manstick twitched. He knew it would feel good to put his manstick in there. But before he put it in, he wanted to know what it tasted like. Haggy had tasted Drago's manseed before, and it wasn't very good, maybe this would be better? He pulled Drago's bum cheeks apart and licked at the hole.

"Haggy!" Drago whimpered and shook. He pushed his bum back at Haggy and said, "Jog jog!"

Haggy didn't mind the taste. I mainly tasted like salt water, so he thought he could do this for a while before he put his manstick in him. He stuck out his tongue further and licked around the hole. Drago made more noise. He stretched the hole further apart with this thumbs so he could put his tongue in it to see what it would be like inside. The inside was less salty from the water and the walls were soft against his tongue. Drago was moaning and pushing back more than ever and Haggy was unfortunately getting suffocated by Drago's bum rutting against his face. Haggy leaned back and glared at Drago.

But Drago wasn't looking. He had his head down and was groaning loudly. Haggy grabbed Drago's head and turned it around so he could see that Haggy was angry. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily out of his foodhole. Haggy had the sudden urge to put his tongue in Drago's foodhole like he put it in his wastehole. So he did. Drago didn't mind much and Haggy decided that Drago's tongue against his tongue was very nice. Drago's tongue would probably feel just as good on his manstick, Haggy surmised. So Haggy crawled around and opened Drago's foodhole with his hand and put his manstick inside.

Drago choked and spluttered, but Haggy just kept putting it in and pulling it out, letting it drag along Drago's tongue. Drago didn't push him away and was soon sucking and licking at Haggy's manstick, which felt very good. Haggy wondered if Drago had wanted to suck his manstick because Haggy had never thought of doing that before. But then, Drago was smart like that, Haggy decided. Before Haggy knew it, his manseed was coming out of his manstick into Drago's foodhole and Drago was trying to swallow it. When he was done, he fell down in the sand next to the puddle and smiled. But Drago wasn't done yet. He crawled up over Haggy and put his manstick in Haggy's foodhole and pushed it in and out. Haggy felt Drago should get his manstick sucked too because he'd done it for Haggy, so he let him. Soon Drago's manseed came out too, but Haggy spat it out on the sand instead of swallowing it, like Drago had done.

Drago looked angry. "Haggy!" He yelled and slapped Haggy for the second time.

OH! So that was why Drago had hit Haggy the first time? Because Haggy didn't like the taste of his manseed! Well Haggy liked the taste of his wastehole and his foodhole, so he should be happy. He pulled Drago's head down to put his tongue in Drago's foodhole and move it about for a while so Drago would understand.

Too bad Haggy's manstick was soft now. He had really wanted to put it in Drago's wastehole. But Haggy supposed he could do that another time. For now he had to go back and tell Gon he couldn't find any more fish.

Haggy gave Drago one of the fish on the end of his spear to indicate he had forgiven Drago for running away the day before, and went away to find Gon.

_Tbc._

Cavespeak Glossary (for this chapter)

jog - more

**A/N2:** Can you believe this is the longest chapter I've written? And it's just smut! ;D


	6. Little Cavepeople of his own

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Paggy and Blag with too many children, Haggy giving up on his dreams.

**A/N:** More story, yay! Also, there is no more new Cavespeak after this. So sad.

**Chapter 5: **Little Cavepeople of his own.

Drago was very happy. Haggy and him had made each other feel good and Haggy had given him lunch. Haggy was as good a hunter as he was at making Drago spurt his manseed.

Naggigga grinned at him when he returned and cooked the fish in a fire for them. The fish was very large so Drago and Naggigga's stomachs were full after they'd eaten all of the fish.

After that Naggigga left the cave to visit her new potential Cavemate, Snag. Drago didn't like Snag much because he had a big nose, but he was very good at cooking and everything he made tasted good. Drago thought Snag would make a perfect Cavemate for his Cavemother.

Being alone in the cave with nothing to do was boring, so Drago decided to visit his friend Paggy and her Cavemate Blag. Drago, Paggy and Blag had gone to Hogwog together. Paggy and Blag had become mated when Blag had accidently made Paggy swollen a few seasons after they left Hogwog. Paggy had became swollen with little Cavepeople many times since then. They had a big Cavefamily now, so Drago didn't like to visit them often in case the Cavechildren got too excited and stabbed him with their play spears.

When Drago arrived, Paggy and Blag were sitting in front of their cave watching as their Cavechildren ran about and tried hunting down lizards. Blag looked angry and Paggy annoyed. "Paggy, Blag," Drago greeted them.

Paggy smiled at him. "Drago!" She declared. Blag nodded his head at him and went back to watching the Cavechildren. Paggy grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the cave. She gave him a half coconut shell of water and shoved him onto a rock to sit.

Drago noticed Paggy was swollen again and pointed at her stomach. Paggy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Blag woob. ACK! Voo."

"Voo?" Drago frowned.

Paggy nodded. "Voo. Boog vum yub." She waved her arm about in the general direction of the cave entrance.

So Paggy thought she and Blag already had too many little Cavepeople? Drago wondered how many is 'too many'. He thought they'd reached the point of 'too many' many seasons ago when their 7th Cavegirl was born.

"Drago," She whined. "Guh. Booga."

Drago thought about this for a moment. If Blag was such a loser that he couldn't hunt enough food for any more Cavechildren, Paggy would have to give away her newest Cavebaby when it was born. Probably to Hogwog, where there were already too many little Cavepeople anyway. Maybe…Haggy would like for Drago to take the little Caveperson when it was born for them to look after? It was a well known fact that Haggy liked little Cavepeople very much, and if Drago couldn't have a little Caveperson of their own, Haggy would be upset.

After their time at the bathing pool, Drago knew that Haggy and him were going to be Cavemates. Drago had already decided that they would live in one of his Cavefamily's spare caves in the forest as he walked back with the fish for Naggigga. Snag would probably move into the cave he lived in now and everyone would be happy.

Drago expressed this idea to Paggy with the aid of the half coconut shell and a hand full of dirt. Paggy nodded her head and gushed, "Wog, wog!" She then proceeded to squash him against her body then drag him out of the cave to let Blag know. Blag was happy too and Drago left their cave feeling like everything was perfect.

---

That night after eating their food, Haggy sat Gon and Heggony down so he could talk to them about Drago, who he was sure was his Cavemate. He wanted to have a big ceremony with lots of furs and big dinosaurs to eat before he put his manstick in Drago and went to live with him in a new cave. Heggony was very excited by this idea, but Gon was upset.

"Gon?" Haggy asked.

Gon looked away from Haggy. "Woob, guh."

Haggy threw his eating rock at Gon's head and stood up angrily. "GON! Vog Drago! Drago, Haggy hub, Drago cogda vum," He stated seriously.

Heggony looked deep in thought. "Haggy…Drago ugha vum," She told him slowly.

What? Drago couldn't have little Cavepeople? Why not? He had a place for Haggy's manstick, so wouldn't that mean he could have little Cavepeople like a Cavewoman? Oh wait. That was it. Everyone learnt at Hogwog that only Cavewomen could have little Cavepeople when a Caveman put his manstick in them. Heggony really was the smartest Cavewoman of her time. But what about Haggy wanting little Cavepeople of his own?

Haggy shooed Gon and Heggony away to think about this. Haggy thought he loved Drago and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Drago in their very own cave. But Drago couldn't have little Cavepeople and that was one of Haggy's dreams. Well maybe, Haggy thought, sometimes you had to give up things to have a Cavemate that you loved? There were already lots of little Cavepeople around, Haggy and Drago not having little Cavepeople probably wouldn't matter anyway. With a heavy heart, Haggy decided to not care about little Cavepeople. He would go ahead with his plan. Gon and him would hunt all of tomorrow for dinosaurs to eat, and Heggony would go and trade some of their fish for new furs. Haggy and Drago would have a ceremony to become Cavemates and then Haggy would take Drago into the forest to find a new cave and then he would put his manstick in him.

_Tbc._

Cavespeak Glossary (for this chapter)

boog - too many

vum - children

yub - already

wog - yes


	7. His Cavemate

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Mildly dramatic Triceratops themes, blowjob for Drago and handjob for Haggy.

**A/N:**Did you know a Triceratops could easily kill a T-Rex? I know THAT from grade 2. Ah, primary school.

**Chapter 6: **His Cavemate

Drago waited all day the next day for Haggy to come back from hunting so he could tell him all about Paggy and that they would have their own Cavechild after all. Haggy was such a great hunter that their Cavechild would never go hungry and he knew Haggy would make a great Cavefather as well. Haggy might even like it better because it would have dark hair like Haggy. All of Paggy's little Cavepeople had dark hair, so there was no doubt the new Cavebaby would have dark hair as well.

Naggigga and Snag spent the day in the corner of the cave making noises, so Drago left them to their noise-making and went to check out the cave he had in mind for Haggy and him.

It was a little ways into the forest so Drago had to walk a while to find it. It was cave 3c. He'd already walked past cave 3a when he heard a large roar and the felt the earth shake with the footsteps of what, no doubt, was a very large dinosaur. The shaking grew and Drago ran as fast as he could to find cave 3c to hide. Just as cave 3b came into view, the dinosaur (an angry Triceratops) came barging around the corner of a tree, right at Drago!

Drago tripped on a tree root and screamed in terror as the Triceratops came straight at him! At that moment, Haggy dropped from a tree above and landed on top of the beast. Gon ran in from the side and threw a spear at it's hide but the thing still kept coming! Haggy thudded it with his club on the head until finally, FINALLY, it fell down with a wail. It came to a stop a few paces from Drago and Haggy jumped off and beat his chest in triumph. Gon stabbed it with his spear a few times for good measure.

Drago was still on the ground. He was so frightened he couldn't move. Haggy saw him and came over to help him up. He crushed Drago against him and put their heads together so he could put his tongue in Drago's foodhole. Drago clung to Haggy and licked Haggy's tongue with his own. It felt very good, but Haggy soon let go and walked back to Gon and started dragging the Triceratops away.

Drago tried to call out to Haggy, but he couldn't make a sound. Haggy had just saved him! And made him feel good as well. Drago knew now that Haggy, and only Haggy, would ever be his Cavemate.

---

Haggy and Gon collected a lot of dinosaur meat that day for the big ceremony. Haggy had killed even more dinosaurs after his encounter with Drago. Drago made him feel good inside.

When Haggy and Gon returned home, Heggony had gotten many furs and had also gone around to all the caves to tell them about the ceremony and that they were invited. Minus those awful slobs that had brought Haggy up. All that was left to do was for Haggy to actually ASK Drago to be his Cavemate. Haggy was very nervous. He went over the pile of furs and picked out a very nice and unusual light-coloured loincloth to offer to Drago as a sign of their coming together. If Drago accepted the loincloth, Drago would come to the ceremony wearing it and they would dance around the fire when the sun went down and would thus be Cavemates. Then Haggy would take Drago to a cave and put his manstick in him. This Haggy was looking forward to very much.

He left cave 7b and went to Drago and Naggigga's cave. Haggy banged his club against the outside and waited. Snag came out and looked at him. "Snag." Haggy growled. Haggy had never liked Snag. Especially since he was the one that had killed Duggdore properly after the infection from Voggymog's bite got too bad to live on.

Snag raised his eyebrow at him. "Voo," He drawled. "Wog?"

Haggy ignored the first part. "Drago?" He demanded and tried to look past Snag.

Snag went back inside the cave and a little while later Drago came out. He smiled when he saw Haggy and put his tongue in Haggy's foodhole. "Haggy?" Drago asked.

Haggy fidgeted and took the loincloth from behind his back and presented it to Drago. Drago jumped around excitedly. He ran back into his cave and came out with a soft dark loincloth for Haggy and offered it to him. Haggy grinned at Drago and took it. He pushed Drago against the outside wall of his cave and knelt down on his knees. He wanted to express his happiness to Drago by swallowing his manseed. He knew Drago wanted him to do it, so he would. Drago had just accepted to be his Cavemate! Haggy threw off Drago's loincloth and put his manstick in his foodhole. It was hard in his foodhole and he sucked and licked at it, careful not to bite down, until Drago moaned and his manseed came out. Haggy tried not to get it on his tongue and swallowed it. He stood up and Drago smiled at him. Before long Haggy's manseed was spilling into Drago's hand and they fell against each other panting.

"Drago," Haggy whispered and touched Drago's face.

Drago put his tongue in Haggy's foodhole one last time before wriggling away and going back into his cave.

Haggy knew Drago had to leave or he would've been very tempted to put his manstick in him, which couldn't happen before the ceremony. Harry walked back to his cave.

_Tbc_

**A/N2: **W00T! Cavemate celebration is up next! Stay tuned!


	8. Perform the ritual

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Cavemate celebration weirdness and hard mansticks.

**A/N:** Oh my. A new chapter, how exciting.

**Chapter 7: **Perform the ritual.

When Drago woke the next day he was extremely happy. He could already hear the celebration outside on the beach, so he quickly cleaned himself with a half a coconut shell of water that was in the cave (he didn't want to be dirty for Haggy to put his manstick in) and then put his new loincloth on. It felt very nice and was even better than his old loincloth.

Drago stepped out of the cave and was immediately assaulted with Cavewoman throwing leaves at him. It was a custom for the Cavepeople who were to be Cavemates to have leaves and twigs thrown at them before they came together for the ceremony for the day. Unfortunately, this sometimes resulted in getting stuff in your hair, but even though Drago usually didn't like THINGS being in his hair, he let it go just this once.

He could see Haggy striding towards him from across the beach where there were even more Cavewoman throwing leaves. He waited until Haggy came to him and stuck his tongue in his foodhole. Drago let him, it felt nice after all. Haggy then grabbed Drago's arm and led him to a great fire where dinosaur meat was cooking and lots of half coconut shells filled with water sat on rocks. There was also a pile of Cavemate celebration gifts that the many Cavepeople at the gathering had given them. 

Haggy sat Drago down and fed him some meat. Drago liked that Haggy paid lots of attention to him and was very happy. After that, they went and looked at their gifts. There were rocks decorated with art, new hides for the floor of their cave, cooking rocks, spears, and a seedpod filled with coconut oil. Drago had no idea what to do with it since it was a sacred gift Cavewomen got during the Cavemate celebration. Drago didn't want to appear ungrateful so he took it and put it in the string of his loincloth.

Soon it started to turn dark and all of the Cavepeople went quiet. It was time for Haggy and Drago to perform the ritual.

---

Haggy knew what to do because he'd seen Gon and Heggony do it at their Cavemate celebration. He stalked around the fire and beat his chest. Drago threw handfuls berries at the fire and came over to Haggy. Together they jumped around the fire and waved their fists about. As they did this, the Cavepeople who were watching all found a shell on the beach and buried it for good luck. After that, the Cavepeople ran at Haggy and Drago and pushed them together until they were chest to chest. Haggy definitely liked the feeling of that.

It was this point of the ceremony that was crucial. If their manstick's become hard, they are to be left alone and are then Cavemates. If not, then the Cavepeople will take them away from each other and they would not be Cavemates and would be free to find new Cavemates. Usually, the Cavewoman would touch the manstick of the Caveman when his manstick got hard, but because they were both Cavemen, this is the way the Cavepeople would decide if they were to be Cavemates.

Haggy's manstick was hard. It pointed at Drago from beneath the loincloth he'd been given. Haggy waited. As they were pushed together again and again, it became apparent that something hard was pushing at Haggy's leg. It was Drago's manstick! It was pointing at Haggy!

There was a loud howl from all the Cavepeople. They all ran off into their caves to leave the new Cavemates alone.

Drago and him were Cavemates! He hit Drago over the head with is club (as was customary), then picked Drago up and threw him over his shoulder and stomped into the forest to find their new cave. Soon he'd be putting his manstick in Drago!

_Tbc._

**A/N2: **Soon...they will smex. :D


	9. Drago's special spot

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Possibly confusing POV changes and animalistic Caveman smex.

**A/N:**Well...this chapter is basically just porny Caveman smut. But hey, Haggy finally gets to put his manstick in Drago's wastehole, so that's gotta be a plus!

**Chapter 8: **Drago's special spot.

Haggy had no idea where he was going. He'd forgotten to ask Drago where their new cave was before he'd knocked him out. He walked around for a while until Drago finally woke up and pointed him in the right direction. At least Haggy HOPED it was the right direction, since Drago seemed a bit out of it.

Finally they reached cave 3c. Haggy stomped through the threshold and stopped to admire their new cave. Everything they would need was already there. It was one of the best caves around. Haggy knew before Lugus was caught being a Carcass Eater, he'd taken over many caves in the area. Drago must've made sure the one he'd be living in with Haggy was better than the rest.

"Haggy?" Drago asked. Haggy snapped back to reality and stormed over to the fluffy mammoth fur in the middle of the cave and threw Drago onto it. He then pulled off his loincloth and attacked Drago with a growl.

Before Drago knew what was happening, Haggy had ripped off his loincloth and turned him over so his bum was in the air. Haggy then bit at the nape of Drago's neck to stake his claim on him. He pushed Drago's bum cheeks apart and aimed for the tiny wastehole and pushed. But nothing happened. His manstick slipped away. He howled frustrated and tried again with the same result. Haggy nipped Drago's back and rutted against him.

Drago was confused. "Haggy?" He wanted Haggy to put his manstick in him already!

"GUH!" Haggy said angrily. "Hub fon, YUB!"

But Drago's wastehole was big enough for Haggy's manstick to fit in there the other day. What was different this time? Oh. That time, Drago had put one finger in there at the beginning, because only one would fit. Then he added more when the hole got bigger. He grabbed Haggy's hand and guided it to his hole.

"Ah," Haggy said and pushed a finger in. Drago whimpered and pulled away.

It hurt much more this time than last time. And even though Haggy's fingers were bigger than Drago's, they should've fit. Then it came to Drago. The water! The water had made it easier for his finger to go in there last time. But they'd have to go to the river to get more. Which was not an option. Haggy obvioiusly wanted to put his manstick in Drago now! Drago looked around the cave to see if there was anything else that would work. His eyes landed on the seedpod. The oil in the seedpod would definitely work.

He crawled away from Haggy to his ripped loincloth and took out the seedpod and handed it to Haggy. Haggy shook it and then smelt it to see what it was. Drago howled and grabbed the seedpod and Haggy's hand and poured the oil onto it. "Ah," Haggy said again.

Drago turned around and presented his bum. This time Haggy's finger went in easily. Even easier than when Drago was in the water. He took his finger out and tried to put his manstick in again. But it was still too small. Haggy groaned in annoyance.

Drago poured the oil from the seedpod on his own fingers and stuck two up there. He wriggled them about and pushed them apart to make his hole bigger for Haggy. Haggy watched in fascination. He tried to put his finger in there again, but Drago knocked it away until he'd finished. 

Drago pulled his fingers out and pushed his bum at Haggy. Haggy put some oil on his manstick like Drago had done with his fingers and guided it into Drago's clenching hole.

Haggy nearly spurted his manseed before he even got fully inside it was so good! It was hot and tight and slick and perfect. He didn't stop pushing until his manstick had disappeared completely inside Drago.

Drago bit his hand to keep from crying out. It was painful at first, but once Haggy's hips were touching his bum, it felt alright. Plus, Haggy hadn't touched his special spot yet, and Drago knew it would be better when he did. Haggy reared back and pushed in again. Drago's arms gave. Haggy held onto Drago's hips and thrust wildly and randomly into Drago. He howled and moaned and growled and grunted. His pelvis snapping back and forth forcefully. Drago hung onto the fur to keep from being rutted across the floor. And then HUZZAH! Haggy hit Drago's special spot! Stars sparkled and Drago moaned his appreciation. Haggy kept hitting the spot again and again after that and soon Drago's manstick was hard and leaking.

Haggy thrust and thrust until finally his manstick exploded inside Drago. Drago felt a curious warmth inside his bum. Haggy pulled out his manstick with a wet sounding pop and fell onto the fur.

Drago poked him. His manstick was still hard. Haggy looked at him for a moment. "Haggy…" Drago whined and pointed at his manstick. Haggy's eyes lit on it and pushed Drago over onto his back so he could crawl over and suck it into his foodhole. Drago thrust his hips up, but Haggy held them down and sucked until Drago's manseed spilt out and down Haggy's throat.

Drago laughed and pulled Haggy up so they could put their tongues together. It was the best either of them had ever felt in their lives.

They soon fell asleep on the fur wrapped in each other and all the bugs that had somehow made their way into the cave.

_Tbc._

**A/N2: **Wow. This is the 2nd last chapter of this story. D:


	10. Epilogue

**Title:**Love in the Time of Cavemen  
**Author:**PenisControl  
**Beta:**Neighpony  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairings:**Top!Caveman!Harry/Bottom!Caveman!Draco. Side of Ron/Hermione, mentions of Lucius/Narcissa and Pansy/Blaise.  
**Warning:**This is not historically, politically or literarily correct. This is SLASH also. Look out for excessive use of the word 'manstick'.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters. Unless I spell their names differently. -shifty eyes-  
**Summary:**Chronicling the gay adventures of the first two Cavemen to ever think of putting their manstick in anything other than a Cavewoman. Harry/Draco AU.

**A/N:** Last chapter. -cries-

**Epilogue** Part 10/10

Haggy and Drago lived peacefully together in cave 3c for a long time. Once Paggy had stopped feeding her new Cavebaby with the milk from her flesh sacs, Drago had taken the Cavebaby and surprised Haggy with it.

Haggy was so surprised and happy that he didn't even ask Drago where she came from and called her Liggy after his Cavemum. Drago just hoped that Haggy didn't think Drago had given birth to her, for that would result in awkward situations in the future.

Haggy and Drago were very good Caveparents to Liggy. Haggy would go hunting with Gon for a time everyday and Drago would stay at the cave and look after Liggy. Even though Drago didn't like little Cavepeople at all, Liggy was different and he loved her very much. They sent her to Hogwog everyday when she was old enough, but made sure she came back to the cave in the afternoon so they could have their night food together and sleep in the same cave.

Drago also loved Haggy very much and would let him put his manstick in him anytime he wanted. Which was almost everyday, and every night. Haggy would especially want to put his manstick in Drago when Drago went to wash in the river. He wanted to put his tongue in him too.

Soon enough Liggy had become old enough to have her own Cavemate and when Haggy had decided the Caveman who'd had his manstick point at her was good enough, they had a big Cavemate celebration and Liggy had gone to live with him in a cave Drago had chosen for them.

This gave Haggy more time to put his manstick in Drago. Which was very good.

Soon after Haggy and Drago's own mating ceremony, Naggigga and Snag had a mating ceremony as well, and became Cavemates. Which pleased Drago greatly because it meant he didn't have to go back to his old cave all the time to keep his Cavemother happy.

Gon and Heggony had many little Cavepeople of their own, which were all very smart like Heggony herself. One of them even created a strange object called the 'wheel' that helped all the Cavepeople from their community to roll big dinosaurs and the like to their caves without having to put in too much effort.

After Liggy, Paggy and Blag stopped having Cavechildren, for Paggy was sick of it. This upset Blag greatly, but because Blag spent most of his time hunting for his already large Cavefamily, he was too tired to mate with Paggy anyway. Poor Blag.

They all lived very happy and well until the unfortunate incident which resulted in a giant star falling from the sky and hitting the Yucatan Peninsula.

_- Finis -_

**A/N2: **Argh! I can't believe it's all over. ): A big thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. It was a fun ride. But alas, all good things must come to an end. So farewell good people! Who knows, you might read something else I've mine some day. ;D -waves goodbye-


End file.
